Austin Dabney
Austin Dabney (c. 1765-1830) was a slave who fought against the British in the American Revolutionary War. He was born a mulatto slave in Wake County, North Carolina, sometime in the 1760s. He moved with his master, Richard Aycock, to Wilkes County, Georgia, in the late 1770s. When the Georgia Militia was called up for the war, Aycock sent Dabney in his place. To address objections that Dabney was a slave, Aycock claimed he had been born free. Dabney became an artilleryman in Colonel Elijah Clarke's company. Shot in the thigh during the Battle of Kettle Creek on February 14, 1779, he recovered, but was crippled for life. Giles Harris, a white soldier who lived in the area, cared for the injured man in his home. A close bond formed between Dabney and the Harris family. On August 14, 1786, after the death of Richard Aycock, an act of the legislature of the state of Georgia officially emancipated Dabney and authorized the state to pay Aycock's heirs 70 pounds for Dabney's freedom. In recognition of his military service, Dabney was granted in Washington County, becoming the only African American to be granted land by Georgia. Available from He also received a state pension (an obligation later taken on by the federal government), starting at $60 a year in 1789 and rising to $96 in 1816. Dabney prospered. He worked for and supported the Harris family, sending Giles' son William to Franklin College. Afterward, Dabney continued to support William financially while he successfully studied for the bar with attorney Stephen Upson. In 1835, William Harris named his son Austin Dabney in his benefactor's honor. When Dabney was barred from the Georgia Land Lotteries, Upson arranged for the state legislature to grant him in Walton County in 1821, resulting in resentment among some white residents. Lucian Lamar Knight wrote a chapter entitled "The Story of Austin Dabney" which further verifies the high regard Dabney had attained as a Revolutionary veteran and man. Specifically, the chapter details how Dabney rode to Savannah to collect his annual pension along with his white neighbor, Colonel Wiley Pope. As they approached Savannah, in submission to the mores of the time, Colonel Pope suggested that Dabney ride slightly behind, a suggestion Dabney agreed with and followed. However, when the two passed the house of Governor politician, Jackson ran out to Dabney and invited Dabney to be his houseguest during their stay - while Colonel Pope had to stay in the public tavern.http://archive.org/stream/georgiaslandmark02knig#page/508/mode/2up Lucian Lamar Knight, Georgia's Landmarks, Memorials and Legends, 1914, pages 509-512. Austin Dabney died in 1830 in Zebulon, Georgia. In 2010, with the cooperation of the Harris family, the Sons of the American Revolution (SAR) held a dedication ceremony to unveil a new tombstone for Dabney and to mark the opening of the site to the public. According to an SAR member who participated in the ceremony, this was believed to be the first time that the grave of a "black patriot" in Georgia had received this honor. References External links * *Austin Dabney grave, Global Gazetteer of the American Revolution Category:1830 deaths Category:Year of birth unknown Category:American slaves Category:Freedmen Category:Georgia (U.S. state) militiamen in the American Revolution Category:Year of birth uncertain